WINE LIPTINT
by 7D
Summary: (Special Keywordd) Kalau disuruh memilih antara soju atau wine, Wonshik lebih memilih wine. Beruntung sepulang bekerja ia disuguhkan dengan wine yang lebih nikmat karena tersaji dengan bibir tebal yang selalu mengumandangkan desah di tiap malamnya. RaKen, Ravi X Ken (VIXX), BXB, Happy Reading!


**Wine Liptint**

 **Wonshik X Jaehwan (VIXX)**

 **(Drabble), (Romance, AU!, Slash!), (M)**

 **.**

 **{Kalau disuruh memilih antara soju atau wine, Wonshik lebih memilih wine. Beruntung sepulang bekerja ia disuguhkan dengan wine yang lebih nikmat karena tersaji dengan bibir tebal yang selalu mengumandangkan desah di tiap malamnya.}**

 **.**

 **7D**

* * *

" _Lipstick Chatteau wainbit keolleo..."_

"Lalalala..."

" _Hayan Champagne beobeure syawo..."_

"Lalalala..."

Jaehwan bersenandung ditemani _musicbox_ sambil memanyunkan bibirnya saat bercermin. Aplikator _liptint_ digenggaman tangan kanannya meluncur mulus pada bibir atasnya yang sedikit tebal. Meratakan cairan _liptint_ perlahan dari garis bibir terluar. Membentuk bingkai bibir agar terlihat rapi dan simetris.

"Pakai tebal atau tipis ya? Hmmm..."

Aplikator _liptint_ itu ia tempelkan pada bibir bawahnya. Melihat dari dekat bagaimana _liptint_ yang ia gunakan sebelumnya tampak mengering dan menyerap dengan cepat, membuat Jaehwan segera menggosokkan jari telunjuknya pada garis bibir tadi. Sayang, _liptint_ tersebut sudah menyerap dan tidak hilang bahkan ketika jari Jaehwan sudah menggosoknya agak keras.

"Tebal saja lah. Terlanjur juga," lanjut Jaehwan mencelupkan aplikator _liptint_ pada botol yang tampak seperti _wine_ versi kecil di tangan kirinya. Oh, itu ternyata _liptint_ nya.

Setelah mengambil _liptint_ secukupnya, Jaehwan kembali mendaratkan aplikator itu pada bibir atasnya yang belum terpoles. Meratakannya ke dalam bibir agar rapi dan tidak mengenai gigi. Mengingat _liptint_ ini yang begitu cepat meresap, membuat Jaehwan mengoleskannya merata dan cepat juga.

Kini bibir bawah Jaehwan yang belum tersentuh cairan berbau memabukkan itu. Sebelum mengoleskan pada bibirnya lagi, Jaehwan melihat kembali keseluruhan wajahnya setelah memakai _liptint—_ walaupun hanya bibir atas saja _._

"Seksi juga. Rekomendasi Hani memang yang terbaik," puji Jaehwan pada teman karibnya nan jauh disana.

Dengan mantap Jaehwan langsung melukis bibirnya dengan cairan _liptint_ yang pekat dan kental. Mengoleskannya perlahan _—_ masih dengan trik sebelumnya, membingkai garis bibir terlebih dahulu dibagian luar _—_ dan meratakannya. Butuh dua celupan untuk melapisi bibir bawah Jaehwan saja. Anggap saja Jaehwan kalap melihat warna yang dihasilkan tampak berani dan berkilau seperti _wine_ sungguhan.

Pantas perempuan suka memoles bibirnya dengan berbagai warna.

Merasa warnanya sudah cukup intens, Jaehwan mengatupkan bibir atas dan bawahnya untuk meratakan sisa-sisa liptint yang menggumpal. Ia enggan meratakannya menggunakan jari karena _liptint_ ini akan berbekas jelas dijarinya nanti.

"Sudah selesai. Mmm, tinggal pakai ini," lalu Jaehwan menyematkan sesuatu dikepalanya, "oh my...cantik sekali akuuu," puji Jaehwan percaya diri menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Kedua tangannya merangkai sisi wajahnya sambil tersenyum. Serius, mungkin jika ia keluar rumah orang akan mengira dirinya sebagai wanita saking cantiknya.

Setelah membereskan peralatan _make-up_ nya, Jaehwan bergegas untuk pergi keruang tengah untuk menunggu pulangnya Wonshik.

.

..

...

"Aku pu...lang..."

Wonshik rasa matanya masih sehat dan belum buta warna. Apa dia berhalusinasi?

Seseorang menyambutnya, mengembangkan senyum sumringah yang cantik dan juga...seksi.

"Selamat datang, yeobo," sambut Jaehwan memegang pundak Wonshik, dan mendaratkan ciuman di pipi kanan Wonshik seperti biasa.

Jaehwan tersenyum, melihat pipi suaminya yang masih bersih tanpa bekas setelah ia cium. Dalam hati mengacungi jempol _liptint_ pemberian Hani yang _kissproof_ walaupun tampak _glossy_. Kemudian ia menahan tawanya melihat wajah melongo Wonshik yang tidak berkedip memandangnya.

"Kau kenapa, Wonshikie? Merindukanku?"

"Kau...kenapa bibirmu...dan...apa ini?"tanya Wonshik membelai kepala Jaehwan.

Sekali lagi Jaehwan tersenyum, senang akan respon Wonshik yang sepertinya kaget sekaligus takjub dengan penampilannya. Inginnya menjawab pertanyaan Wonshik. Namun sebelum itu...

"Hmm? Aku cantik 'kan?"

"..."

"Won?" Jaehwan bertanya sambil menyentuh pipi Wonshik.

"..."

"Hey, Kim Wonshik. Kau dengar ak-hmmphh..."

Wonshik langsung membanting tubuh Jaehwan ke dinding, menghasilkan desisan terdengar dari mulut Jaehwan. Melahap habis mulut Jaehwan dengan bibirnya tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit Jaehwan pada bagian punggungnya.

Tanpa permulaan romantis seperti biasanya, Wonshik yang kalap langsung menghisap bibir Jaehwan. Mengemutnya perlahan dan semakin menekan bibirnya dengan bibir Jaehwan. Semakin lama semakin cepat dan kasar dengan mata yang masih terbuka, menyaksikan jendela mata Jaehwan yang perlahan menutup tanda lawannya mulai hanyut dalam permainan panas.

Terus memagut dan mengulumnya bak permen tangkai, Wonshik akui ia terlena dengan rasa bibir Jaehwan kali ini. Rasa _wine_ yang sedikit pahit dan lembab membuatnya semakin ingin mengulum bibir itu lama-lama. Ia fokus mengulum bibir bawah Jaehwan sementara lawannya hanya bisa membalas di bibir atas Wonshik pelan-pelan, kalah saing dengan beringasnya Wonshik memakan bibirnya.

Jaehwan meremat manja rambut belakang Wonshik. Semakin menarik kepala itu mendekat agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Keduanya tidak mau kalah, saling membalas tanpa peduli otot pipi mereka yang mulai kram karena bertenaganya mereka menggerakkan bibir mereka.

Tangan Wonshik sudah merengkuh pinggang dan menarik leher submisifnya sembari mengusap menggoda. Wig coklat sebahu yang Jaehwan kenakan menambah sensasi berbeda dibanding biasanya mereka berciuman. Andai dirumahnya ada CCTV, mungkin Wonshik akan tahu seberapa panasnya ciuman mereka di depan pintu seperti ini.

Pelan, cepat, kasar lalu lembut mereka lakoni tak pandang waktu. Hampir tiga menit mereka berpagutan penuh nafsu hingga nafas putus-putus tidak jua membuat mereka berhenti ataupun mengalah salah satunya.

Hitungan menit kemudian yang mendebarkan, Jaehwan merasa kalah kuat dan tidak sanggup mengimbangi tenaga besar suaminya dan menepuk leher Wonshik. Kemudian ciuman mereka terlepas, meninggalkan jejak panjang saliva bercampur rasa berkedut pada bibir Jaehwan dan bengkak memerah yang dapat Wonshik lihat dari jarak dekat. Ditambah liptint sewarna merah darah yang Jaehwan kenakan tampak mengilap dan tidak pudar warnanya bahkan dari awal Wonshik melihatnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berdandan seperti ini, sayang?"

"Aku hanya...aku hanya mau pakai _liptint_ yang Hani berikan saja, Won," cicit Jaehwan sedikit malu mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Wonshik.

"Hani? Perempuan pelit itu memberimu _liptint_?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jaehwan sedikit sensi teman karibnya dikatai Wonshik.

Wonshik mendengus, kemudian menghisap cepat bibir bawah Jaehwan sebelum berkata, "Aku bisa membelikanmu pabriknya jika mau. Aku tidak suka istri centilku ini meminta pada siapapun selain aku," aku Wonshik menatap lurus pada kelereng Jaehwan.

Jaehwan menggeleng, memaklumi sikap Wonshik yang sama seperti Taekwoon, kakak iparnya—suka menghamburkan uang dan terlalu protektif terhadap pasangan. Tapi untung Jaehwan cerdas dan menjadi pendampingnya, bisa bangkrut Wonshik kalau sampai orang lain yang menjadi pewaris harta tuan Kim ini karena terlalu dimanjakan dengan segala kekayaan dan kemewahan yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Dan kau menyukainya?" tanya Wonshik membelai rambut palsu Jaehwan.

"Hu'um, aku suka. Tapi kurasa aku memakainya kali ini saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena," Jaehwan maju selangkah, merapatkan dirinya pada tubuh hangat dan besar Wonshik, "...yang merah alami lebih menarik, kan, Tuan Kim?"

Wonshik yang gemas langsung mengangkat tubuh Jaehwan ala _bridal_ , untunglah tangan Jaehwan terpaut di leher Wonshik sebelumnya sehingga ia tidak terjatuh. Meninggalkan tas kantor dan jas yang tadi ia sampirkan, Wonshik berjalan cepat menggendong Jaehwan ke lantai atas.

"Aku benar-benar akan membuatmu tidak berjalan dan kehabisan suara, Jaehwan-ah," kata Wonshik rendah di telinga Jaehwan.

"Benarkah? Aku takuuut~"

Sebagai balasan, Wonshik memagut kembali bibir merah merona kesukaannya dengan kasar. Memasuki kamar mereka berdua dan menutup pintu dengan sebelah kakinya. Siap melancarkan aksinya mengerjai teman sah hidupnya hingga si empu merintih di bawah kuasanya.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N :** Alohaa! Ngelanjutin drabble/oneshot kemaren, kali ini datang dari Byunttae couple, RaKen :* :*. Sempet _underestimate_ gara2 HyukBin kemaren sepertinya peminatnya sedikit...atau mungkin gak ada? Ntahlah. Cuma sabodo amat lah, yang penting puas udah publish :D. Tapi makasih buat **Inar Balok, liuzhiang, _Alizumarch, 42, Nuratikah,_** udah mau mampir buat baca (setidaknya yang saya tau). Clue nya udah tau kan ya? Tau dong ^^. Selamat membaca :). Kritik saran boleh banget.


End file.
